Jealousy
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Kise's usual cool and goofy persona is suddenly taken over by jealousy. Yandere!Kise. Sorta - no killings. Rated M for safety.


**This little one-shot is a birthday present for the sweet Nami-chan, the very same person who introduced me to this ship. Although one day later, I wish you all the best sweetie and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Rated M for safety.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

I could feel it at the pit of my stomach. That nasty heat. The dangerous poison which would be the reason I burnt at the darkest pits of hell for years and years after I died.

Jealously.

But it wasn't simple jealousy. It was homicidal jealousy. It was the type of jealousy that made me think about killing whoever approached my signifcant other within a mile radius. Let alone these people who actually talked to him. At first, I was totally unsettled by numerous times I caught myself thinking about possible ways to savagely torture and then kill random people, but after some time, I simply accepted it as a part of me. A darker part, kinda nasty too.

See, I had never cared about anything in my life. Not my grades, or the sports, or my ex-girlfriends. Well, I cared a little about my family and about basketball and my team but that was nothing compared to what I felt for...for my boyfriend. Yeah, my boyfriend. Kagami Taiga. Damn, I could feel my whole body convulsing just by thinking about him, goofy smiles popping on my face without my approval. Well, yeah, Kagamicchi was my angel, sent by the Gods to save my poor soul from this boring world I lived in. Ah, these eyes; these russet eyes that sparkled every time he played basketball or soften when we made love... These adorable red eyebrows that for some strange reason split at the end. He thought of them as stupid but honest to god, it was another something about him that I loved so much. But most of all, I loved that smile of his... Kagamicchi's smile could resurrect the dead.

It resurrected _me_.

Right, I forgot to introduce myself; I am Kise Ryouta, student, basketball player and part-time model. But that is not important. The most important thing about me is that I am in love. Deeply. It all started about a year ago, when I saw him for the first time. At first, I thought of him as a brat who just enjoyed boasting around about his basketball skills, the same skills that I could copy in a matter of seconds and defeat him with them.

See, everything was so easy back then; I was so good at everything, I was popular (I still am), even though I was unhappy as fuck. Heh, come to think of it, I was the cocky brat who sat really high on his horse. But he came in, guns blazing and yanked me down. Or rather, he pulled me out of the void I had surrounded myself with and showed me the brighter side of, let's say, the world. Kagamicchi revived my dead passion for...life. That fire in his eyes gives me life. It helps me breathe again. It burns me. But he is what I live for.

_Yeah, Kagamicchi is the one. The love of my life. My everything._

_And I won't let anyone take him away._

We got together six months ago and I swear to God, I had never been happier in my entire life. In the beginning, everything was all roses; hugs, kisses, long walks while holding hands... Not that Kagamicchi stopped showering me with the affection I needed, it was just me who...mutated. I turned a little darker than I already was. I got jealous easily. Jealous of the people who had his attention. So I started following him everywhere he went, making sure that no one tried to seduce him and steal him from me. Jealousy soon turned to hatred and from all that hatred, the crazy psychopath was born.

I pushed the bush's twigs aside with my hands so that my view wasn't obscured. Yeah, I had skipped the last hour of school to hide behind a bush and stalk the love of my life as he returned from his school. With Kurokocchi walking by his side. I felt my eyes narrow and my stomach churn unpleasantly. I liked Kurokocchi. More like, I used to like Kurokocchi, before he ended up hanging out with Kagamicchi more often than I did. Now that I see them together so often, I hate him.

I waited until they were almost out of sight before I jumped out of the bushes and briskly chased after them, throwing my hoodie over my head, so that they wouldn't spot me. Thanks to my long legs, I caught up to them but what I saw had me see red; they were not walking anymore, just standing on the corner where they usually parted, facing each other. Kagamicchi had his hand on Kurokocchi's shoulder and he was smiling that smile he should only show at me. And Kurokocchi was smiling back at him.

Something snapped in my head at that moment and my eyebrow twitched. But somehow, everything was clear. I wanted to kill Kuroko Tetsuya. And after I got rid of his body, I would chain Kagamicchi to a bed and never let anyone see him again. He was mine, damn it. Only mine. No one had the right to look at him. No one else besides me.

They exchanged a couple of words and shared their usual parting fist-bump before they took their separate ways. I slowly walked to their parting point and after spending some time glaring at Kuroko Tetsuya's retreating back, I decided against following him. _I'll give him another chance to live_, I told myself, _Because I'm a nice person._

With my mood sour and the thoughts of murder still roaming around in my head, I turned on my heel and stalked after the love my my life. I could see his back, his pretty red hair, his broad muscular shoulders and I found myself craving to be in his arms and run my hand through these beautiful soft tresses while we made love. I wanted to hear his voice too. I wanted to see him smile at me. Maybe that way, I would forget about my homicidal thoughts and Kuroko Tetsuya would live for a few more days. But Kagamicchi couldn't see me all angry and edgy, he would suspect that something was wrong, so I forced the model-smile on my face and jogged towards him.

"Kagamicchi!"

My love halted on his tracks and glanced over his shoulder before that smile I could die for spread on his beautiful face. Instantly, my world came into a stop and everything brightened up, my worries thrown out of the window.

_God, I love him._

"Kise!", he said and turned around completely to face me, "What are you doing here?"

I finally reached him, stepping entirely into his personal bubble but I didn't care. Neither did he. Not anymore at least, because in the beginning he didn't like it. "I came to see my boyfriend, is it too strange?"

He chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder, just like he had done with Kuroko Tetsuya before. I felt my eyebrow twitch but I didn't show it. So the gestures he used on me, he used it on other people as well?

"Didn't you have school?", he asked.

I shrugged the negative thoughts away. At least I tried to. "I just skipped the last hour."

Kagamicchi frowned disapprovingly. "Kise..."

"But I wanted to see you!"

He sighed and shook his head, smiling a little when he touched my lower lip with his thumb. "It's okay," he said, his voice soft and gentle, calming my tortured soul, "But don't do it often. I don't want you to lose school for me."

_I would lose everything for you. I've already lost my sanity._

"Okay, I promise."

"Great," he said, "Now let's go to my place. You're in for lunch?"

Of course I said yes. Kagamicchi's cooking skills were top notch and also there was no way I could pass up an opportunity to have him cook for me. It was domestic and cute and pretty sexy too. Especially when he wore that red apron I bought him on his birthday a couple of months ago with the chef-tiger sported up front.

He talked to me about his school and the tests he failed, about his Coach who yelled at him for failing because he would have to lose practice because he had to go to make up classes and the stress this whole situation caused him. I felt a tinge of worry and pain in my chest and I slid my hand into his, trying to show my support. He glanced at me and smiled gratefully.

_Ah, this is what I life for._

We arrived to his huge apartment and Kagamicchi quickly scurried towards the kitchen to make lunch, throwing his shoes and coat all over the place, leaving me behind to pick up after his mess. But I didn't mind. I liked Kagamicchi's clothes. They had his smell on them. Was it too creepy that I picked up the jacket of his uniform from the back of the love seat in his living room and sniffed it? Of course it wasn't. I was his boyfriend and he was mine. Besides, Kagamicchi's smell was another reason I lived for. It was heavy and manly, mingled with his fabric softener and it did the strangest, nastiest and most beautiful things to me. My body shuddered from it's core and I let out a shuddering sigh.

_Shit, I want him like crazy._

"Kise!", his voice cut through my hazy brain and I jumped, "Come over here, the food is almost ready!"

I folded the uniform and properly placed it on the sofa before heading towards the kitchen. I sneaked in behind him and wrapped my arms around his perfectly narrow waist, chuckling when he jumped in astonishment. I kissed the back of neck, a place I knew he was really sensitive. I smiled in satisfaction when he twitched. "What did you make me?"

"Curry."

"Mm, perfect." I was almost purring, his scent driving me insane with want. "And I'm so hungry." I meant it in a whole different way and apparently Kagamicchi understood it because he chuckled.

"You are in a good mood today, aren't ya?", he asked.

"I'm just happy to see you."

Kagamicchi switched off the stove and reached for a couple of plates, then opened the rice cooker and dropped two spoonfuls on the first plate, five on the second. "Kagamicchi! That's too much!"

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "It's for me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I never knew how on earth this man could eat _this _much. "Just save some for seconds and dinner."

"No way. I'll cook something else for dinner."

"You eat too much, Kagamicchi. You'll get sick."

"Just shut up and sit on the table."

Although I didn't want to part from him, I dropped my arms and did what he asked me. I followed him with my eyes as he fussed around the kitchen with forks and spoons and chopsticks, before he finally picked up the plates and came to our table with a big grin on his face. He always looked so happy when he was about to eat. He was adorable. He was my life.

"Itadakimasu!", we said at the same time and instantly dug in. And just like he always did, as soon as I got the first bite, he asked, "Is it okay?"

"It's delicious!", I answered, like every time, "You're the best cook, Kagamicchi!"

He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Th-Thanks."

"You should seriously think about becoming a chef one day."

Kagamicchi gave me an incredulous stare and a sarcastic chuckle. "Kise, you know I'll be a basketball player." He paused, observing me in silence. "And... About that... I wanted to tell you something."

I didn't like the almost guilty tinge in his voice or the hesitation in his russet eyes and my fingers clenched around my fork. I forced a smile on my face. "What is it, Kagamicchi?"

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. My nerves were one step before snapping. "Well basically, I'll be going to America for the summer," he said slowly, averting his eyes to his food, "The whole summer."

My meninges started pounding and my stomach churned unpleasantly. A whole summer separated from him, the same summer I had planned on spending it with him? Without his smile, his laughter, his warm embrace..? I'd rather chop my arm off...or rather my dick. And-And...What if someone there in America seduced him and took advantage of him? Or...or maybe... He wanted to leave me?

I was at the verge of having a very serious panic attack but I tried to keep it together. "That's a little too long, don't you think?", I asked instead, "I'll miss you."

_More like, I'll die without you._

Kagamicchi shifted on his seat and stuffed more food into his mouth. "Mm, I know baby, I'll miss you too," he said after he swallowed, "But it's a great opportunity for me. Maybe I'll get scouted."

I tried not to hyperventilate. Although I wanted the best for him, because he was an angel and he deserved to be treated as such, thinking this through, I realized that if he got scouted, he would have to move to America forever. He would leave me forever. _Shit. No. No. I won't stand that._ "Well, I guess it's a good thing then," I lied.

Silence stretched between us while he stared at me. He could read me. I knew he could. "You don't look very happy, though."

_Busted_. "Well, is it a surprise?", I clipped sarcastically, trying to keep it together, "My boyfriend tells me that he's going away for three months and I won't see him until school starts again, and not only that, next year we will be third years and we will have all the exams and the studying..." I huffed, stabbing a vegetable with my fork, "Fuck it, of course I'm not happy."

"I'm sorry, I really am," he apologized sheepishly, his eyebrows marred together, "But this intensive basketball camp is a really big opportunity. Not everyone gets picked! And what's really strange is that both me and Tatsuya were picked at the same time..."

I dropped my fork and my shoulders tensed up. If there was someone in this sorry world that I _loathed_ the most, it had to be Himuro Tatsuya. Kagamicchi's best friend or brother or whatever they called each other. I hated how much Kagamicchi's eyes softened every time he talked about that bastard. Himuro Tatsuya meant a lot to the love of my life and that irritated me to no end. My eyes glanced at the chained ring around my lover's neck and I swallowed the growl that bubbled up my throat.

_I have to kill that bastard. Kill him before he steals Kagamicchi away from me._

"So, you're going with Himuro-kun?", I gritted, trying to hide how angry I was. Shit, my fucking eyebrow was even ticking.

Kagamicchi was totally oblivious to my mental snap because he picked up his empty plate and went straight to the sink to wash it. "Uh, yeah," he shrugged nonchalantly, oiling my fire further, "It'll be nice, I guess. I'll get to play with him again, like we did in the past..."

I didn't hear what he said next. The voices in my head were talking over Kagamicchi's voice. _He wants to leave, doesn't he? He loves Himuro Tatsuya? _I could feel my nails digging in the wooden surface of Kagamicchi's kitchen table, my eyes widening dangerously. _No, no, he promised me that they are just childhood friends. But going together on a baskeball camp in America?_ My fingers slowly wrapped around my fork as realization dawned on me.

_Himuro Tatsuya wants to take him away from me._

_Himuro Tatsuya has to die._

A loud thud, followed by clattering of dishes and an astonished yelp cut through the desperate mumbles in my head. A hand on my shoulder made me jump and my head snapped up, only to see Kagamicchi looking at me. "What's wrong, Kise?!" His voice was dull, silenced by the roaring in my ears but I could see how worried and confused he was. Why was he worried? Why was he confused? I hadn't even moved!

...or so I thought.

We stared at each other for a few moments that felt like ages until I saw his eyes darting towards the table. I broke the eye contact and followed his gaze, freezing on the spot when I realized that I had somehow stabbed the fork in the table and I was holding it tight enough for my knuckles to turn completely white.

"Kise!", he called again, his voice louder, more desperate, "Are you okay?"

"Kagamicchi," I started and swallowed around the lump in my throat, "Are you cheating on me?"

He paused and I could feel his gaze burning me but I wasn't looking at him. I was staring at the fork's spikes that had dug completely into the wooden table, thinking that it was Himuro Tatsuya's chest instead. _I wonder how much blood would gush of the wound...or maybe how his screams will sound._ I smiled evilly at my thoughts.

"Of course not!", Kagamicchi exclaimed, "What gave you the idea?"

I swallowed again. "You are going with Himuro-kun to America, without me." I looked up at him and he flinched away from me. Apparently my eyes showed exactly how crazy with jealousy I was at that moment. I chuckled and relaxed my fingers and shoulders. "Somehow," I sighed, "Somehow, all I can think about right now are ways to kill him."

Kagamicchi's eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath. "Wh-What are you saying?!" He chuckled awkwardly. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I smiled and stood up, taking a few steps closer to him, "You are mine, remember? I don't want him to be anywhere near you and if killing him is the way to achieve that, I'll do it."

He said nothing, just a stared at me, his face blank and unreadable. My stomach churned unpleasantly but I got over it fast, reaching out with my hands to hug him closer and tell him that I love him and assure him that I wouldn't hurt him. But when I was about to touch him...he backed away.

He backed away!

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that the love of my life had just distanced himself from me on purpose. My smile fell and my heart clanged painfully in my chest. I gathered my arms back to myself, only to slide my fingers in my hair and I tugged on my hair almost violently, my vision blurring with tears. I couldn't believe it. He backed away from me. He hated me!

"You hate me," I choked on a sob, "You don't love me anymore!"

Kagamicchi's face finally changed into a mask of fear and confusion. I reached out to me and grasped both of my shoulder, shaking me. "Of course I love you!", he shouted, "I just... I can't understand where this comes from and I'm a little confused! Why would you wanna kill Tatsuya?!"

"Because he is important to you," I breathed, "Because you like him. I'm the one who should only be important to you! Me! Only me! You're my everything! You're mine, Kagamicchi. Mine..." I grabbed the front of his shirt and buried my face in it, shaking like the leaf in the wind. "Mine... Only mine. And I want you to think only of me. No one else..."

"But I don't think of anyone else, you are-"

"I don't want people to talk to you," I rambled, my thoughts, my dirty, twisted soul, everything, I poured it out for him to see, "I don't want other people to look at you. You are only mine to look at. I love you more than them. I love you more than anyone in this world!"

"Kise-"

I straightened up to look at him. "I'll do anything to keep you to myself." I swallowed, watching him as he silently freaked out. But I couldn't stop. I was unable to stop. "I want to kill all these people who are important to you. So that you won't have anyone else and I'd be your number one..."

"O-Oi," his voice trembled and he carefully gathered me in his arms, his large hands caressing my back soothingly, "You are already very important to me... You shouldn't... You shouldn't think about things like that, after I already told you that...that I love you... Don't doubt me."

My heart leapt for heaven at the sound of these words and relief washed over me in tidal waves. Thank God, he understood. He understood and didn't hate me. Why was I so stupid to doubt him?

But all that bliss lasted for about a few seconds because he wasn't done talking like I had thought. "Yet, I can't hold one thing important to me, you have to understand that," he continued, "I have my family, my friends, basketball... These are important to me too, but in a different way."

My mind fogged up with jealousy again. No, I wouldn't have that. I didn't want him to hold dear anything that wasn't me.

But I pretended it was okay. For now. He was already worried about me and my sanity and I didn't want him to worry anymore. I didn't want to make him hate me. I sighed deeply and smiled in his chest. "Alright," I lied, "You're right."

Kagamicchi loosened the armlock and stared at me, a hesitant smile on his face. "No one needs to die and I don't want you to do or think of such bad things, okay?

"Okay." _For now at least. _

"Ever."

"Mhm," I lied again.

He cupped my face and kissed me softly, his eyes swimming with affection. "You promise?", he whispered.

I opened my mouth but then, I hesitated. I didn't want to promise a lie to him. But on the other hand, I couldn't promise anything either. I bit my lower lip, suddenly nervous. "Well, let me modify that," I negotiated, "I won't hurt anyone unless they threaten you and your happiness."

Kagamicchi stared at me, long and hard, his face unreadable before he finally sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said, "But we'll always talk about these things before you act, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He grinned, but he still looked a little shaken by my jealousy outburst. I couldn't really blame him. I myself was shaken.

"Wanna forget about this and watch basketball World Cup re-runs?"

I smiled and nodded, not saying anything. I didn't trust my voice. But he was right; I kinda wanted to forget about this fiasco as well.

He gave me a small kiss on the lips that made my head spin.

_The things I'd do for you Kagami Taiga. The things I'd do for you simply out of jealousy._

**XXXX**

_3:00 am._

I spent the night at his place. We watched basketball, cuddled and made out in the couch, then ordered out and made out some more, then cleaned the dishes and decided to call it a day around 11:00 pm. As if nothing had happened. I was kinda grateful for that.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, like he always did.

I didn't sleep.

Like I always did when I was with him.

I was just sitting there, on our bed, watching him sleep. Watching his serene face, his parted lips, his naked chest as it moved up and down while he breathed... I even counted every breath he took. _Oh God, I love him so much. He is everything to me. He is a blessing, the most precious angel that fell upon our world. And he is mine. All mine._

I kissed the middle of his chest, the spot over his heart before I dropped my head on it, listening to its soft beating. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. And it was mine. Only mine. I wish I could hide him from the world and keep him to myself but I feel that he wouldn't be happy if I did that. So killing the people who were important to him was out of question, right? Right. No. I wouldn't kill anyone.

_Not now at least. Unless they threaten Kagamicchi and our happiness._

I sighed in bliss, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me in his sleep. It was only a matter of seconds before I drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

I dreamt about our future together. It was just us, holding hands and walking over a bed of blood-red roses...

Wait, was it really roses?

**XXXX**

**I am not very familiar with yandere lifestyle. But I've watched Mirai Nikki, so I tried to copy Yuno in a way, then applied on Kise-kun xD This is why I'd love to know your thoughts on this! Please be so kind and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
